prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 4
Hay 34 mensajes en la Temporada 4, todos enviados por Big A y el ayudante. Episodio 1: 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Enviado a Spencer y Mona (también por Hanna, Emily, and Aria): Closed caskeTs keep secreTs. His is open and exposes yours. Kisses, BiTches -A Ashley's phone is found in Wilden's casket. Enviado a Toby: Bet you miss her every day. Kisses – A * With a picture of Marion Cavanaugh attached. I know what happened 2 ur mom. Bring the lair and u'll know 2. Kisses – A Enviado a Emily (también por Spencer, Aria, Hanna y Mona): A video taken of all five girls when they found Wilden's police car. Enviado a las cuatro chicas (Mona incluida): The truth won't set you free, bitches. I'm going to bury you with it. Kisses -A * Read aloud, never shown on screen. Episodio 3: Cat's Cradle Enviado a Aria: Cleaning up Rosewood, one mean mommy at a time. Dig we must. Kisses – A Enviado a Emily: A picture of Pam Fields behind bars. Episodio 4: Face Time Enviado a Spencer (también por Aria): Melissa's guilty of plenty, but she's not 'A' material. Kisses. Episodio 5: Gamma Zeta Die! Enviado a Aria: This is just the first taste of my venom. Kisses – A Enviado a Spencer (también por Emily): Just a friendly tip. Maybe Hanna and her mom can share a lawyer. Kisses – A Episodio 6: Under The Gun Enviado a Hanna: You bark, I bite. Say my name, they BOTH get the blame. Kisses – A Enviado a Rosewood Police Department: Want to know what happened to Wilden? Watch this! A video of Red Coat with the Emily mask on, holding a sign that reads "GUILTY". Episodio 7: Crash and Burn, Girl! Enviado a Darren Wilden: CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT OUR LITTLE BARBECUE! Kisses, – A Enviado a Emily: You crashed Wilden's. Now I'll make it all come crashing down. Kisses, – A Episodio 10: The Mirror Has Three Faces Enviado a Toby (también por Spencer): Leave the Lamb alone and go for the lion. Kisses, -A Episodio 11: Bring Down the Hoe Enviado a Toby (también por Spencer): There's more where this came from. -A * Written on a CD Enviado a Toby: Palmer's old car: 1071 East Mountain Drive. -A * With a photo of Dr. Palmer's old car. Episodio 12: Now You See Me, Now You Don't Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Magic 8 Balls with a message on each of the girls Magic 8 Balls: *Sent to Hanna: IF SHE GOES FREE *Sent to Spencer: YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME *Sent to Emily: KISSES *Sent to Aria: A A mini coffin with a Mona doll in it. Hanna won, so Mona loses. Find her before the cops or they'll think you killed her. -A A magic box that contains a saw with a message on it: Watch me make a girl disappear. Kisses, -A Enviado a Aria, Hanna y Spencer: Real message: Leger de main. Kisses Bitches, -A * Translation: Sleight of hand. Kisses Bitches, -A Episodio 14: Who's In The Box? Enviado a Spencer, Hanna y Emily: An old video about being a good citizen with the message: Ali, Ali, Oxen-free. Whoever finds her, gets to keep her. Kisses - A Episodio 15: Love ShAck, Baby Enviado a Aria y Emily: Looks like I'm winning. Thanks for the tip. Kisses -A * With a picture of a Busy Bee Inn Sign attached. Episodio 16: Close Encounters Enviado a las cuatro chicas: YOU'RE TOO LATE -A Episodio 17: Bite Your Tongue Enviado a Emily: ACT NORMAL, BITCH! * On a monitor. * With some rock music playing. Enviado a Hanna (también por Aria, Spencer y Emily): I told you: Dead girls can't smile. Stop looking. -A Episodio 18: Hot for Teacher Enviado a Shana: "You are now leaving The City of Rosewood, Come back again" sign but with a "DON'T" painted on: You are now leaving The City of Rosewood, DON'T Come back again. Episodio 19: Shadow Play Enviado a Alison: BREAK A LEG. STOP. KISSES, A Episodio 21: She's Come Undone Enviado a Spencer: ADHD pills with a message on the bottle: DON'T SAY I NEVER GAVE YOU ANYTHING. -A Episodio 22: Cover For Me Enviado a Spencer: I know you dug her grave. Now I'm digging yours. Kisses, -A * Sent with a pile of dirt. Episodio 23: Unbridled Enviado a Spencer (también por Emily): Photobooth picture strip of an unknown girl (probablemente Ali) with her face blacked out and with the message: You know me, Spencer. You killed me. Enviado a Spencer (también por Hanna, Aria y Emily): What will you do when the rest of me comes out of the grave? * Sent with some human finger bones. Episodio 24: A is for Answers Enviado a Alison: Bitch can't see you, but I do. Tonight's the night I kill you. -A I'M EVERYWHERE. AND SOON YOU'LL BE NOWHERE. -A * Written on a mirror. Otros Mensajes *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 3 *A's Messages in Season 5 *A's Messages in Season 6 *A's Messages in the Books Navegación Categoría:Mensajes de A